Kirsty
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Kirsty is the female Doctor of the Axe-Head Pirates Appearance Personality is very sadistic and arrogant Relationships Crew Friends Enemies Family Kyra Chambers - Twin sister, and is the "Black Dragon" Doctor Kureha - Adoptive Mother Tony Tony Chopper - Adoptive Brother Pauile - Half Brother Scottie - Half Brother Devon - Husband Austin - Brother-in-law Abilities and Powers Weapons Devil Fruit History Past For the first six years of her life, Kirsty lived on the island of Tristram with her two sister, Kyra and her father, Martian Chambers. Until one night, pirates invaded the town, killing Kirsty’s father and abducting Kyra. Kirsty had only survived the attack on their house because of her, unknown at the time, healing ability from a devil fruit she had eaten a year before. Orphaned and alone, Kirsty was taken in by Doctor Kureha, who had been visiting at the time and had befriended the small family. They stayed together for six years, being trained to be a doctor, to be strong and also to master her devil fruit ability. Unknown to the both of them, there was a Dragon Cult (teamed up with the World Government) to capture the 12 year old girl. While the Cult believed the White Dragon, of the Twin Dragon legend, the Government had their own reasons to be concerned of her. One night, the Dragon Cult kidnapped young Kirsty, intending to sacrifice her in order to release the White Dragon spirit. But when Kureha intercepted and almost failed, the spirit with in Kirsty activated. Enraged with no control the White Dragon form destroyed everything in sight, most likely the Cult perished by this, but never confirmed. Doctor Kureha managed to stop the Dragon and turn it back into the girl back knocking it into the water (similar to Monster Chopper). After the victory, the World Government worker, Davros Saxon, assumed this had killed Kirsty and sent the report back to headquarters that she had died, and the threat of the Heal Heal fruit was no more. Shortly after this incident, Doctor Kureha released it was time for her to return home to Drum Island, refusing to take Kirsty with her as she had learned from Davros earlier of how much the World Government would think she’s a threat and how they’d stop at nothing to make sure her ability will never reach the Grandline. 'Present' Recruitment Another six years on, Kirsty is now 18 years old and has now become the towns main Doctor. Walking home one day from work, Kirsty gets stopped by a fox-girl, Dusty and tricked, along with a passing traveller named Devon and his brother, Austin, into watching her magic show. This then leads her to getting involved with the confrontation between Dusty and her old crew, Sliver Fox pirates. Along with Devon, she helps her fight for her freedom, also revealing her devil fruit ability in the process and impressing another passing traveller, Axe, who watched the events before him. Liking with he sees, Axe invites Kirsty, Dusty, Devon and even Austin to join and form his crew of the Axe-Head Pirates. While the other three join straight away, Kirsty takes time to come to her decision and with a little push from her fellow townspeople, plus her dream to be a pirate for her lost sister Kyra (who’s dream was that), Kirsty chooses. She is just able to catch them before the small crew leaves on the ferry, coming apart of the Axe-Head Pirates Dragon Legend During the first story, Kirsty is unaware on any events of her past regarding the Dragon Cult kidnapping and all most killing her as she lost all her memories of that night, due to the transformation. The first time Kirsty was made aware of her Dragon powers was when she entered the Twin Dragon tournament, earning the name “White Dragon” (with a little help from Devon), coming face to face with her long-lost sister, Kyra. Although Kirsty loses the battle, Kyra leaves her alive, allowing her to become stronger so that one day they may battle again at the same strength. Shortly after recovering, Kirsty is approached by an unknown figure, handing over a scroll, teaching her ways of the Dragon legend and how to activate her hidden power. After this, through out the series, Kirsty is seen studying this scroll, learning new levels of the Dragon ability, even activating the full transformation yet again while in Skypiea. Recently, when she was captured by the CP9, Davros revealed himself and told her about the events of the night she first transformed, finally knowing what happened. Kirsty vs. The World It is believed the Heal Heal Fruit’s abilities can be a danger to tip the balance between the Three Powers, due to this, nearly all the higher powers have gained interest in either destroying or capturing this power for themselves. The World Government Although she was hunted down as a child for her devil fruit, she was believed to be dead on the night of the kidnapping by the Dragon Cult. But was she made for her more known as a pirate, she was discovered to still be alive. Their interest in this is ability is mainly fear or the upset in power it can cause, and believe it should be destroyed. However, when they Marine first captured Kirsty at Slayheim Prison, they offered her choice between joining them or be executed as a pirate. She chose to remain a pirate and escaped along with the rest of the crew. Knowing they could not change her mind of her position, they took a more direct approach, getting the CP9 to threaten to take out all the Axe-head pirates unless she surrenders herself up to be executed in Impel Down. She agrees to this deal and goes along with it. That is, until the Axe-Heads refuse to give her up, following her to Enies Lobby and reclaiming her. Yonkou In Alabasta, Portgas D. Ace was the one who informed Kirsty about how much of a threat she was to the world, offering her a chance to join Whitebeard’s crew, hinting his captain had great interest in resulting her and her ability, but Kirsty refuses. Revolutionaries At the end of Homeland, Black Crow attended a meeting with Kairi, along with Stein Madro, discussing that he’d went Kirsty’s power for themselves Trivia (Coming soon) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Doctors